What's Wronge With It?
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Gaara, being the late bloomer that he is, has a question for his brother.  So now it's up to Kankuro to explain 'the birds and the bees' to his little brother, and it leads to something more.  Rated for a reason.  KG Yaoi sandcest Beware!


Disclaimer: I have nine dollars. Seven of it is in quarters. I'm 17 and don't have a job. I'm pretty sure that I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Let's see, there will be incest, (very detailed) between Gaara and Kankuro. There will also be swearing and probably a bit of violence.

Chapter 1: Questions

Kankuro was sitting on the couch, just minding his own business and flipping through a magazine. Temari was out shopping or something with some of her friends, and he was left home alone with their little brother. It's not like it was the first time that he was left alone with Gaara, but it still creped him out whenever he was.

The entire house was silent, and he was beginning to wonder where the red-head was. He was probably up in his room not sleeping and being anti-social as usual. Then again Kankuro figured that he would probably be anti-social if every time he went near someone they ran away, or tried to kill him. He couldn't even begin to fathom what life must be like for the young Kazakage. For one's own father to hire somebody to kill you. It just seemed so harsh.

Getting to depressed by his thoughts, Kankuro just brushed them of and went back to reading his magazine. He smiled when he saw another half-naked girl in nothing but a little bikini. Oh how he loved the annual SI swimsuit addition.

He was so into the magazine, that he didn't hear the light pitter patter of his brothers foot-steps down the stairs and across the livingroom carpet. It wasn't until he saw teal eyes staring at him over the top of the said magazine.

Kankuro lowered his magazine as Gaara strengthened himself. "Do you have a problem." the older of the two asked in annoyance. He was surprised, however, when his little brother nodded. "Well what is it then?" This was going to be interesting.

Without answering, the younger brother sat on the couch and took Kankuro's hand. The most surprising thing, though, was what he did with it. He sat the hand right between his legs and looked at his brother with expecting eyes.

Panicking, Kankuro tried to pull his hand away, but the other persons grasp held it in place. He heard a small whining sound, probably caused by the friction his hand made. "What the hell Gaara? Let go."

He really was starting to get pissed with his little brother. But his anger diminished when his little brother asked a question that he never though that he would hear. "What's wrong with it?" It was then that he noticed that the bulge in the little red-head's pants was hard.

'_Wait. He has to be joking right? Wait, Gaara never jokes. Shit he's serious. He doesn't know what's going on. But he should have learned about this when he was given the...' _and that's when it hit him that his little brother was probably never given 'the talk'.

Why does he have to be the one to explain this to the psycho. "Um Gaara." Kankuro said cursing his dead father for not doing this. "Let me call Temari and she'll explain this. Okay?"

Okay, so he would just get up, call Temari, have her get her butt home, and then she can figure this out. At least that was the plan until, the delicate little hand on his wrist stopped him. Looking back, he saw Gaara shaking his head. "You explain it.

"Come on Gaara, Temari will be much better at explaining this then me." but the hand on his wrist tightened and he heard the gourd in the next room begin to shift.

"I want to know now." The dangerous edge to the other's voice let Kankuro know that there would be no negotiations.

"Okay." Kankuro said sitting down. He looked over at the red-head, becoming more and more uncomfortable about where his hand was. "Just let go of my hand, and we can talk." Feeling his hand being reluctantly released, he pulled it away as if he had just been burned..

How the hell was he going to explain this to his brother. And exactly how much did Gaara already know? So that's where he would start, he would find out what all his brother knew.

"Okay Gaara," he paused. This was the most awkward thing he had ever had to do. "Do you know what that is? I mean... Um..." He stopped when Gaara looked at him like he was stupid. "Well I mean, obviously you know what it is, it is part of your body after all, but what I mean is, well um... Okay, do you know what it's called?"

The hopeful expression vanished from his face when he saw the younger one shake his head from side to side. _'No of course he wouldn't know. Then this might actually be somewhat easy.' _Groaning, Kankuro continued with his explanation.

"Well, it's called your penis. It's used for pissing and other things, but we'll get to that later." Okay, one thing done. "Well you know how guys and girls have different bodies right?" When he was given a nod, he continued with his attempt at an explanation. "Well girls have..."

"I know this stuff already." the young red-head said, cutting off his brother. "I walked in Temari when she was in the shower once."

Giving his brother a look of utter confusion, Kankuro pressed on in their conversation. "Yeah. Er. Well you see. Alright, at a certain age, which is different for every person, a guy will go through puberty. You will notice changes in your body, like your penis getting bigger, and stuff like that. You will also start thinking about girls in a sexual way."

Gaara looked at his brother as if he had just grown another head, and asked the one question no man ever wants to hear. "What's sex?"

Trying his hardest not to cry, Kankuro gasped. "What?" Oh he was screwed, and the fates hated him. That was the only explanation he could think of for why this was happening to him. He must have done something horrible in his past life to deserve this. "You don't know what sex is?"

When he saw the younger one shake his head, he began to panic, while attempting to figure out how to explain THAT one. He finally took a deep breath when he, at least in his opinion, came up with the perfect solution. "Come with me." he said pulling his little brother off the couch.

Just minutes later, Gaara was sitting on his brother's bed, with a disturbed look on his face, as he watched the video his brother had put in. "What are they doing?" he asked, turning his attention away from the horrible sight.

"That my little brother," Kankuro said with a smirk, as he leaned against the T.V. "Is the act of having sex." To say he was pleased with himself for coming up with this idea, would be quite the understatement.

Gaara cringed when he turned back to the movie. "Looks painful."

"Oh quite the contrary little bro. It feels really, and I mean really, good."

The tall brunet was proud of himself for getting through that explanation, only to have his little brother rain on his parade. "Why do people have sex?"

The older of the two gave a look that practically screamed that-should-be-obvious. "Well, they have sex to procreate, so that someone is there to carry on their blood-line. For fun, because they are bored, or they're horny," Kankuro continued to list of all the reasons for having sex, until he got to the big one. At least in his opinion. "But mostly because it feels really, really, good."

Thinking for a moment, Gaara looked back at his brother. "That still doesn't answer my question. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" the older of the two shouted. "Nothing is wrong with it." Kankuro tried, this time in a calmer tone. "It's completely natural." At this statement, he was given a what-the-fuck look from his younger brother. "It is." he defended. "Listen. When your body is in the mode for sex, your penis hardens as a sign so you know."

"I don't feel like having sex." the sixteen year old said flatly.

Shaking his head, Kankuro looked at his brother. "You may think that, but your body has other ideas. Look, getting rid of a hard on is pretty easy. You have three main options. The first one, which I don't really recommend, is take a very cold shower. Trust me it's not fun. The second option is masturbation. That's when you touch your self." he thought it was best to explain what masturbation was, before his brother had to embarrass himself by asking. "And the last option, which is my favorite, is sex."

Almost the instant after Kankuro said that, he watched as the young red-head got up and headed to the door. "Wait where are you going?" he asked, knowing full well that Temari would kill him if he let Gaara wonder off by himself.

"To have sex." The red-head stated as if it were obvious.

"Wait." the older boy said, quickly jumping up. "Why?"

The younger boy looked at his brother as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I want to get rid of this. It hurts." he said motioning towards his hardened member. "And you said it was the best way."

Putting aside the fact that his brother probably didn't even know how to get a woman to have sex with him, let alone how to have sex, Kankuro shook his head. "It's not that easy." he said taking the red-head by the wrist, and leading him back over to the bed. "Your first time should be special, it should be with somebody you love and care about."

The room was silent for several minutes, while the young red-head registered the words his brother said. Then in an instant, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of his brothers, in much the same fashion as when Temari was with one of her 'special friends'.

Kankuro instantly pushed the smaller boy away from him, and jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, completely flustered.

Gaara just staired at the other male, his teal eyes burning into the other's dark eyes. "I care about you. You said the first time should be with someone you love and care about. Well, I love you."

"No Gaara." Kankuro said, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "There are different kinds of love. There's the love you have for your family, and then there's the love you feel for that special somebody that you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Gaara was getting frustrated. What his brother said confused him. Emotions confused him. He thought he loved his brother, so wasn't that enough. Having enough, he stood up and, once more tried to walk out of the room.

"Gaara wait." Kankuro knew that he couldn't let his brother leave in the state he was in.

When he tried to reach for his brother, he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, his brother glaring at him. That glare soon softened as tears began to fill his eyes. "I don't understand. Make it go away." The red-head then pulled back.

The older boy ran a hand over his face, and then seriously looked at his little brother. "Ok. I'll help you. But this is a one time thing."

The brown haired boy lead his brother, by the hand, over to his bed. Once he had the smaller boy seated, he kneeled before him. Kankuro then began to trace circles, slowly, over the protruding hip bones before him, before moving his hands to the waist band of the other boys pants.

When he began to pull said pants down, Gaara quickly pulled back away. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Shhh. Just trust me." Kankuro pulled his brothers pants down, and moved to sit beside him on the bed. He guided his brother onto his back, then he ran his tongue over the palm of his hand and lowered it to the others lap.

He heard small whines escaping the younger boy as he began to massage his hardened member. He laid down on his side, as his hand started in an up and down motion. Getting really into it, the brunette placed his lips against the juncture between his brothers neck and shoulder, and slowly began to bite and lick at it.

"I- I'm hot." the red-head said, only to have the older boy pull his mouth away as the smaller one removed his shirt.

Kankuro once more placed his lips against the heated flesh of the boy beneath him. Only this time, it was his on his neck. Slowly, sensually, as he continued to pump his brothers member, he ran his tongue up the length of his throat, only to stop and bite a sensitive ear lobe, before going back to kissing the exposed flesh.

Gaara began to feel a strange, burning, sensation in the pit of his stomach. "I feel... feel weird." he said as he arched his back off of the bed.

Laughing deeply, Kankuro looked up at his brothers face. "It's ok. That's how it's supposed to feel." he said, and moments later he felt a stream of hot fluids spill over his hand, as his brother let out a quite scream.

Making eye contact with his brother, the older of the two raised his hand and, in a seductive way, licked the warm, white, substance off of his fingers. He watched as his brother blushed, and pressed his lips against those of the red-heads in a chaste kiss.

"Was that sex?" the younger boy asked innocently, or at least as innocently as somebody like Gaara could be, once he got his breath back.

"No." the brunette said in a serious tone. "What I just did... Well it's called a hand job. You can do it to yourself. That's what masturbation is."

"Oh." was all the other one said as he looked strait up at the ceiling. He then looked over as he heard his older brother groan, and noticed that he had the same problem that Gaara just had. "Are you ok? Because I can help you with that if you want."

"Nah." Kankuro said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I'll take care of it then."

"No." The young Kazakage sat up and straddled his brothers stomach. "I want to help you."

"How?" Gaara dipped his hand into his brothers pants, and began stroking his member. The strokes were uneven, and clearly showed his inexperience in the act, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel good. "Don't do that."

The younger of the two removed his hand, thinking that he had done it wrong and upset his brother. He tilted his head down to cover his embarrassment. "Well we... we could always... ya know... have um sex." he stuttered out, cheeks on fire with blush.

"I told you, we can't do that. It's wrong for brothers to do those kinds of things." Kankuro all but yelled.

"But what we did, isn't that like having sex?" Gaara questioned innocently. His question though, just made it more obvious that he wasn't mentally prepared for sex, and he probably wasn't emotionally prepared either.

"You're right." Kankuro said. "What we did is technically wrong."

"Well, if we already did something wrong, why can't we just continue?" To be perfectly honest, Gaara's logic did make sense. But while it would be frowned upon if anybody were to find out, there was still a line that they couldn't cross, and the more the red-head persisted, the more Kankuro's will was waning.

"Because Gaara," the brunette snapped. Giving himself a few seconds to cool down, he continued. "I don't expect you to understand, but you just need to trust me on this. Okay?"

"No." Gaara yelled. "I don't understand, and you wont explain it to me. Why should I trust to you?"

Kankuro didn't know why he did it but, he was so damn frustrated, and when he looked up at his fiery brother, who was still straddling, something just snapped. Reaching forward, he grabbed his baby brother by the shoulders, and pulled him into a smoldering kiss.

Several moments later, they pulled apart just long enough to catch their breath, and long enough to allow Kankuro to remove his hoodie and the white t-shirt he had under it. The brunette moved back in to continue the kiss, while moving his hand down to work on his belt buckle.

It wasn't long, before the older boy kneeled between the red-heads' legs, in nothing but his boxers. He moved his mouth to attack the pale skin of the younger boys' neck, as me moved three of his fingers towards his oink lips. "Suck them." he demanded, and Gaara did as he was told.

Moments later, Kankuro removed his fingers from the others mouth, and moved down his lithe body, and his fingers were soon at the red-heads entrance. "This might be a little uncomfortable, but just try to relax okay." And with that, he pushed his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Gaara's breath hitched, and he instantly clenched his eyes shut, and tensed his body. "Shhh." His brother said. "Just relax. It will start to feel good, real soon." And boy was he right. After awhile the pain melted into pleasure, as the older boy added his index and ring finger, and continued to thrust them in and out, while leaving light kisses over the pale skin of a smooth, soft abdomen.

The brunette pulled his fingers out earning a whine from the red-head, and looked up at his little brothers sweat covered face. "You ready for this?" he asked. Receiving a nod of approval, he quickly removed his bowers, and leaned over the younger boy's body.

Wrapping thin legs around his waist, he slowly began to enter the younger boy. He stopped moving when he was halfway in, because he heard a cry of pain from the red-head.

God, if anybody would have told Gaara that it was going to hurt this damn much, he wouldn't have been so adamant on doing this. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. "Oww." he quietly gasped.

This did nothing more then to make Kankuro laugh. The movement of his brothers body due to his laughter didn't help ease the pain any.

"Stop." he declared. "Get it... Get it out. Get it out. Get it out right now. It hurts." By this point he was pushing at his brothers shoulders, trying to push him away so that the intrusion would leave his body.

This didn't work though because, Kankuro wrapped his arms around shaking shoulders, and made shushing sounds. "Do you trust me Gaara?" he asked. The younger boy gave a week nod, so the older boy continued. "I promise that it wont hurt that much longer. But if you want to stop we can."

"No!" Gaara stated. "Just... Go slow."

The older boy nodded, and slowly began to push the rest of the way in. "So... fucking tight." Kankuro gasped out. He was almost the whole way in by the time that the red-head had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started digging hid dull nails into the older boys back.

Hissing at the slight pain, Kankuro fully sheathed himself inside his younger brother. The brunette waited for the smaller male to adjust to the intrusion, leaving scorching kisses up and down the pale neck while he waited.

When he felt the other boy shift his hips, a sign that he was ready to continue, he pulled back, only to slowly push forward again. Kankuro continued this motion, setting a steady pace, while fisting the sheet beneath them.

In no time, Gaara started moving in time with the older boy as the rhythm began to speed up. The younger boy let out sounds of pleasure, as the two bodies moved in time with each other. In a moment of spontaneity, he ran his tongue along his big brothers cheek.

Kankuro had never been so glad that he had decided against wearing his face paint for once, or else things could get messy. Not only because of his brothers action, but also because of the sweat that was currently covering his entire body and running down his face, as they both moved nearer towards their release.

"Oh god." Kankuro heard his brother moan. "Harder. Oh god... fucking... harder." the red-head continued to moan, gasp, and even screamed fragmented and sometimes incoherent sentences. But he was able to get his point across.

Giving a moan of his own, he roughly thrust into the pliant body beneath him. "God I love when you talk dirty." he said, and captured the other boys lips with his own in a rough, harsh, kiss.

Pulling away, he caught the younger boys swollen, bottom lip between his teeth. "It's so fucking hot." Kankuro practically whispered in a husky voice, into the red-heads ear. He lowered his lips, and caught one of Gaara's nipples in his mouth. He proceeded to lick, bit, and suck on the bud, while continuing to thrust in and out.

Feeling the same burning sensation in his belly that he felt earlier, Gaara tightened his grip around his brothers shoulders, digging his nails even deeper into soft flesh. "I think I'm going to... I'm going to... I'm going to cum. Oh good I'm going to cum." Just moments after saying so, he released his seed over both of their stomachs,

With a few more thrust, mixed with the contractions of the other boy's muscles around his member, he released into the red-head.

They both continued to ride out their orgasms, until Kankuro collapsed on top of the smaller boy. Rolling on to his back, the older brunette ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Damn, that was good." he said, struggling to catch his breath.

After the two boys had their breath back, the little red-head propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at his brother affectionately, and ran a hand over his face. "You know." Gaara said, running his finger tips lightly over Kankuro's cheek-bones. "I like the way you look right now. Without your face paint I mean."

"Thanks Gaara." the older boy said, slightly shocked, it's not like his brother to complement him like that. "God I'm tired." he said pulling one of the sheets, that had come loose, over them, Kankuro started to drift off to sleep, knowing his brother wasn't doing the same.

"Oh yeah, Gaara," he said. A small smirk on his lips. "You are going to be sore as hell tomorrow." and with that said, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Or at least as peaceful as one could expect to sleep with the thought of their homicidal sibling plotting a way to kill them in their sleep.

A/N: So what do you think. This was just a random idea I had, and it refused to go away. I'm sorry because I think I misspelled Kazakage. I couldn't remember how to spell it and it's not in the dictionary. So this was planned to be a one-shot, but I am not opposed to continuing this. If you want more, just review and tell me. In about a week if I think enough people are interested I'll start working on another chapter.

Ja Ne :)


End file.
